


I'll Stand By Your Side, Till The Very End (Rewritten)

by LovesFanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesFanfiction/pseuds/LovesFanfiction
Summary: Matthew loved his brother, he would do anything for him, even if it meant breaking himself to do it.Rewritten cause the first one sucked.Constructive criticism is advised.





	I'll Stand By Your Side, Till The Very End (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear America](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379962) by AwesomeBitsAndBots. 



> Based on Servant Of Evil and Dear America by AwesomeBitsAndBots.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

_The Beginning_

 

_Once upon a time in another world was a greedy prince and his faithful, loyal servant._

_Willing to do anything he said._

* * *

 

At the start there were two children playing in a field with not a care for the world, giggles and laughter, all around fun, even so, adults are selfish and they take what they want. They separated the two, tearing them apart, never to meet again for several years. The younger was crowned next in line while the elder was sent to become a servant.

Many years later they were reunited, Matthew and Alfred back together again, it was a pity Matthew knew that their happiness would not last long, he knew how the kingdom was sucking money from all its subjects to serve the young king’s every need, the wars they kept raising, the kingdoms conquered. It would be blind to not realise that protest was stirring, yet they brushed that aside.

One day while Matthew was in the market he met a man, Gilbert was his name, a charming sweet talker who wormed his way to Matthews’s heart. He never felt like that before and he loved the feeling and he loved the person. When he went back he found out a disastrous thing, his brother wanted all red-eyed men DEAD, turns out he fell in love with a pale Russian man named Ivan, but Ivan turned him down for a red-eyed man and in a fit of fury he had sent out the order.

His brother was mourning and angry for a while until he asked Matthew to kill the man Ivan loved, and he agreed, even if he loved Gilbert he wished to see his brothers gleaming golden smile, more than his own happiness.

Matthew sent a note to Gilbert, requesting to meet at the fountains, then passing by the kitchens and slipping a knife up his sleeve, slowly walking the way there.

“Hey birdy, what did ya need to tell me?”

Gilbert jumped over asking him.

“I’m sorry.”

Then Matthew slit his throat and watched as Gilbert faced morphed into ones of betrayal and fell to the ground lifeless. After that he fled, he had heard Ivan’s rumbling voice and wished not to be caught.

As he told Alfred the killing had been successful he felt his heart break a little bit more, at least his brother was smiling though, at least. Ivan was quick to realise who had planned Gilbert’s death and very soon the revolts started. Matthew realised the time was coming to an end and that this day would be when it was over, but he decided to have one last happy moment with his brother, flipping pancakes as he listened to his brother's outrageous tales and roaring laughter.

When Matthew heard the tumbling crowd, he forced his brother to strip and passed him his clothes not letting him protest.

“Dress up like me, no one will recognize you, I’ll go in your place.”

“B…but”

“RUN! And don’t look back.”

Matthew cut his hair and adjusted his jacket as the crowd forced the doors down, he wasn’t Matthew anymore, he mused, now he was Alfred.

He didn’t flinch when the rebels came lead by Ivan, he merely waved as they dragged him down the street, and he simply smirked as Ivan asked him for last words. The clock struck 3 and he said:

“Oh! It's tea time!”

And he died

Alfred cried as the crowd cheered, believing to have killed him. He mourned for his lost dead brother as the rest of the world danced and sang in celebration.

 

* * *

_Only now Alfred saw the pain and suffering he had caused and wept over his brother's dead body_

_The End (or maybe not)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review about anything that seemed off or something, I love constructive criticism to help my stories develop better.


End file.
